Des Bruders Hüter
| Originaltitel = Brother's Keeper | USA = 24. September 2017 | DE = 25. September 2018 | Regie = Alrick Riley | Drehbuch = Wes Brown | Quote = 2,07 Mio. | Vorherige = "Die Schlange" | Nächste = "Dieses Land ist euer Land" }} "Des Bruders Hüter" (Im Original: "Brother's Keeper") ist die zwölfte Episode der dritten Staffel von AMC's Fear the Walking Dead und die 33. Episode der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von Wes Brown geschrieben, Regie führte Alrick Riley. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 24. September 2017 auf dem US-amerikanischen Pay-TV-Sender AMC statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 25. September 2017 auf dem kostenpflichtigen Streamingdienst Amazon Prime Video statt. Inhalt Nick und Jake machen sich auf, eine schwierige Situation zu lösen. Die Ranch bereitet sich auf eine Bedrohung vor, die alles bisher Dagewesene übersteigt. Handlung Der verbannte Troy schlägt sich allein in der Wüste durch. Er tötet mit dem Messer eine Klapperschlange und bereitet das Fleisch über seinem Lagerfeuer zu. Anschließend schreibt er in sein Journal. Troy erreicht den Außenposten, wo immer noch Phils Leichnam an den Stuhl gefesselt ist. In der Scheune entdeckt Troy versteckte Konserven. Er geht anschließend ins Hauptgebäude und öffnet eine Wandverkleidung, hinter der sich ein Granatwerfer befindet. Anschließend begräbt Troy Phil. Am nächsten Morgen sitzt Troy auf dem Stuhl, auf dem Phil starb, mit der Pistole in der Hand. Etwas in der Ferne zieht seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und Troy lächelt, als er seine einzige Kugel in den Himmel abfeuert. Das Geräusch einen näher kommenden Herde Infizierter wird lauter. Nick, Crazy Dop und Coop töteten Infizierte, welche durch die Rinder angelockt wurden. Nick beginnt deshalb die Rinder zu erschießen. Als Jack dies wenig später erfährt, trauert er um das Vermächtnis seiner Familie und schlägt Alicia vor, die Ranch gemeinsam zu verlassen. Sie hält nichts von diesem Plan und versucht Jake klarzumachen, wie viel Glück sie haben, auf der Ranch leben zu können. Ofelia und Crazy Dog sprechen darüber, wer auf der Ranch den Ton angibt, und stellen fest, dass Nick ziemlich viel Einfluss hat. Dieser offenbart gerade Alicia in Ottos Haus, dass er sich schuldig wegen des Mordes an Otto fühlt und sich außerdem um Madison und Troy sorgt. Alicia bemerkt so, dass Nick sich mit Troy zu identifizieren beginnt. Mitten in der Nacht erwacht Nick und geht mit seinem Messer auf den Balkon, um zu rauchen. Dort überrascht ihn Troy, der sich auf das Gelände geschlichen hat. Troy möchte sich bei Nick für die Rettung seines Lebens revanchieren und erzählt ihm deshalb, dass der Ranch eine große Gefahr droht. Troy verschließt von Innen die Balkontüren und bittet Nick dies Jake auszurichten. Nick klettert vom Balkon, doch Troy ist bereits fort. Alicia schlägt vor, noch einen weiteren Brunnen zu graben, doch Jake hält dies für sinnlos, da es nur eine Wasserquelle gibt. Wieder versucht er Alicia zum Gehen zu bewegen und als diese ablehnt, äußert Jake die Vermutung, dass Alicia das Verhältnis zu ihm nur für ihre Familie begonnen hat. Alicia streitet dies verärgert ab und ihr Gespräch wird von Nick unterbrochen. Dieser erzählt ihnen von seiner Begegnung mit Troy. Jake und Nick beschließen, ihn gemeinsam zu suchen, und Alicia gibt Jake ein Funkgerät mit. Im Auto versucht Nick Jake davon zu überzeugen, dass Troy sie vielleicht einfach nur warnen wollte. Jake ist jedoch anderer Meinung und erzählt Nick, dass er als Kind die Hasen erlöst hat, welche Troy bei lebendigem Leib häutete und irgendwo festband. Seiner Meinung nach ist Troy krank und er will dem ein Ende setzen. Sie entdecken in der Ferne eine große Staubwolke und wollen sich dies näher anschauen. So stellen sie fest, dass sich der Ranch eine große Herde nähert und Nick warnt Alicia per Funk. Jake will die Herde weglocken, als eine Granate in der Nähe explodiert und so die Herde weiter in Richtung Ranch führt. Sie sehen Troy mit seinem Granatwerfer. Alicia berichtet Ofelia, dass Nick und Jake eine Herde entdeckt haben. Als Ofelia sich wundert, dass die beiden allein unterwegs sind, gesteht Alicia, dass sie nach Troy suchen, von dem die Warnung wegen dieser Gefahr kam. Nick versucht es Troy auszureden, weitere Granaten abzufeuern. Troy offenbart, dass er die Herde bereits seit zwei Tagen führt und Jake richtet die Waffe auf seinem Bruder. Anstatt wie befohlen den Granatwerfer fallen zu lassen, schießt Troy, weshalb sein Bruder ihn zu Boden wirft. Jake schlägt auf Troy ein und befielt Nick die Ranch evakuieren zu lassen. Dieser versucht weiter zu vermitteln, weshalb Troy Andeutungen über Ottos Tod macht, doch Jake möchte davon gar nichts wissen. Troy schlägt vor, gemeinsam Selbstmord zu begehen, doch Jake ist dazu nicht bereit und will seinen Bruder erschießen. Nick verhindert dies, wodurch Jake den Hügel hinunter rollt. Alicia, Ofelia, Crazy Dog und Coop entdecken die Herde, welche sich auf die Ranch zubewegt, und planen den Ort zu verteidigen anstatt zu fliehen. Derweil hat ein Infizierter Jake angegriffen und in den Arm gebissen, bevor Nick diesen ausschalten konnte. Mithilfe von Troy hakt Nick Jake den Arm ab. Alicia, Ofelia, Coop und Crazy Dog gehen zur Vorratskammer, wo Coop anmerkt, dass sie für den Fall der Fälle alle bewaffnen sollten. Crazy Dog übergibt deshalb Ofelia den Schlüssel für die Waffenkammer. Inzwischen fahren auch Troy, Jake und Nick zurück zur Ranch. Alicia und Crazy Dog errichten mit den Wohnwagen eine Blockade und hoffen, die Infizierten so am Durchbruch hindern zu können. Die Herde bricht schnell durch das äußere Gatter, was Nick durch das Fernglas beobachtet. Die Wohnwagen beginnen zu wackeln. Als sich immer mehr Infizierte versammeln und einige beginnen unter den Wagen durchzukriechen, werden diese schnell getötet. Troy sitzt bei Jakes Leichnam und Nick befiehlt ihm Jake zu töten, bevor jener sich verwandelt. Troy offenbart Nick, dass er das alles so nicht geplant hatte und nur wollte, dass sein Bruder sieht, was er für sie getan hat. Nick greift nach Troy und zwingt ihn sich anzuschauen, was er auf der Ranch angerichtet hat. Anschließend versucht Nick erfolglos Alicia per Funk zu erreichen. Troy bittet Nick, ihn zu töten, aber Nick kickt nur eine Waffe zu ihm, damit Troy dies selbst erledigt. Infizierte versuchen sich zwischen den Wohnwagen durchzuquetschen und schließlich fällt einer der Wagen um. Alicia ruft die Leute dazu auf, zum Vorratslager zu fliehen, und beginnt mit Ofelia und Coop die Infizierten zu bekämpfen. Ofelia bittet Alicia die anderen zum Vorratslager zu führen, da sie ihr vertrauen, aber bevor Alicia weit kommt, wird Coop gebissen. Er versucht sich selbst zu erschießen, hat jedoch keine Patronen mehr, weshalb Alicia ihn erschießt und anschließend Ofelia rettet, welche unter einem Infizierten liegt. Jake verwandelt sich und Troy verhindert, dass er sich aufrichtet. Alicia, Ofelia und Crazy Dog treten gemeinsam den Rückzug an und versuchen zum Vorratslager zu gelangen, müssen sich jedoch durch einige Infizierte kämpfen. Dort angekommen schließt Blake die Tore hinter ihnen. Troy tötet seinen verwandelten Bruder und möchte anschließend nur noch schlafen. Nick ist jedoch der Meinung, dass Troy ihn zuerst dabei helfen sollte die Leute zu retten, die Troy zuvor ermorden wollte, da die Ranch mittlerweile vollkommen überrannt ist. Auch die Überlebenden in der Vorratskammer sind schockiert von den Ereignissen. Charleen Winter - myFanbase Besetzung Hauptdarsteller (Starring) * Kim Dickens als Madison Clark* * Frank Dillane als Nicholas Clark * Alycia Debnam-Carey als Alicia Clark * Colman Domingo als Victor Strand* * Mercedes Mason als Ofelia Salazar * Danay García als Luciana Galvez* * Daniel Sharman als Troy Otto * Sam Underwood als Jake Otto * Lisandra Tena als Lola Guerrero* * Rubén Blades als Daniel Salazar* * Kein Auftritt Nebendarsteller (Also Starring) * Michael William Freeman als Blake Sarno * Justin Rain als Lee * Kalani Queypo als Klah Jackson * Linda Gehringer als Christine Co-Stars * Matt Lasky als Cooper * Luke Spencer Roberts als Gabe Dille Todesfälle * Jake Otto (am Leben und untot) * Klah Jackson * Cooper * Gabe Dille (off-Screen) * Mrs. Twomey (off-Screen) * 1 Kuh * Viele unbenannte Milizionäre und Milizionäre der Broke Jaw Ranch * Viele unbenannte Black Hat Reservation Bewohner * Viele unbenannte Bewohner der Broke Jaw Ranch Einzelnachweise en:Brother's Keeper Kategorie:Staffel 3 (Fear)